Back To Lima
by TheEvilQueensMistress
Summary: on the way home from wonderful NYC, Faberry all the way. Sequel to Listening also could be viewed as a stand alone. enjoy 3


Quinn was crushed. No she was more than crushed she was devastated. Rachel had just kissed Finn Hudson, Finn fucking Hudson! After what they had shared in the hotel room Quinn was positive that her and Rachel were a couple. She stormed off the stage after a merely decent performance of Light up The World and ran to the bathroom. She made sure Rachel saw her run off and hoped with everything that she is that Rachel would follow her. She didn't.

Quinn braced herself on the handicap rail and cried. She cried till her eyes were dried out and her nose was running. The image of Rachel kissing Finn was forever ingrained in her mind, she could never unsee that. _Look what this girl has reduced you to_ though Quinn _you're crying over her, this is no way to act in public! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN!_

Exiting the bathroom Quinn daintily walks over to the rest of New Directions hiding behind angry Santana. She spots Rachel coming towards her but is stopped but the oafish Finn. Another tear runs down her pale face, Rachel sees. The team is heartbroken with loosing; it's all anyone is talking about. Quinn just takes a step back removing herself, just like she has done with every other situation in her life.

She mindlessly packs her bags doing whatever anyone tells her. The worst part is that no one seems to notice, she thought Glee was her family but now she's not so sure. On the plain she quickly shuffles into a window seat trying to avoid Rachel Berry.

The seats fill up and Quinn is still sitting alone. Mr. Schue is doing a head count as Rachel hurries on board. The brunette tosses her bag into the overhanging rack and sits next to Quinn. The blonde sighs loudly making it clear that Rachel is not welcome.

"Ok good to go guys. Remember we are all winners tonight, even though we didn't make it to the final round 12th place is still great!" as usual Mr. Schue's voice comes out shaky when he's not telling the truth. "We will be home in six hours so everybody get comfortable."

"Everyone needs to buckle their seatbelts at this time and remain sitting." Announces the captain. "Enjoy your flight." A few hours ago Quinn was ecstatic to spend a whole plane ride just her and Rachel but now it seems very bleak.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

"Don't even Rachel. You kissed him back, if you didn't it would have been different but you did." Quinn turns more to face the window.

"Quinn… it was only for the audience. I had no idea what he was doing. I don't feel anything for him a swear, only you!" Rachel's voice is frantic trying to convince Quinn of her innoscence, it isn't working.

"Please, Rachel look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything for him."

"I can't." at that Quinn almost falls to pieces; her breath hitches and her eyes almost spill more tears. "I can't because I do have feelings for him. I don't love him, I never have but he was my first kiss and therefore will forever hold a spot in my heart." Quinn turns even more towards the window but Rachel matches her moves. She places a tender hand on the blonde's shoulder. "He doesn't make me feel the same way you do. My heart doesn't pound when I see him like it does for you, my palms don't get sweety and I don't have the urg to take him in my arms and hold him for forever! You hold my heart Quinn."

"Do you mean I Rach?" whimpers Quinn leaning in to the touch.

"Every word. I love you to the moon and back." Quinn smiles timidly and faces Rachel.

"So it won't happen again?"

"Never, I didn't want it to happen before."

"I love you Rachel." The two share an intense hug then finally notice the hush that had fallen over the Glee club. They pull back and address the club awkwardly.

"Ummmm Rahcel? Quinn? Care to explain what just happened here?" asks a bewildered Mr. Schue.

"Ahhh well , ya see its like this I love Rachel and I know I've hurt her in the past but it as only cause I was scared. And she loves me back." Quinn could feel her face turning tomato red.

"That is correct. I have forgiven Quinn for our previous misadventures and we have explored our feelings for each other. I love Quinn. I have found that once you get to know her she is a delightful individual." says Rachel smiling sheepishly. The two look at each other and share a chaste kiss just to prove appoint. The club seemed to be at a loss for words until Santana starts clapping.

"Finally!" cheers the Latina "God you guys all of the pressed lemonness was KILLING me!" the rest of Glee just nods.

"We support you guys." Says Mike as Tina nods. As if on cue both girls look anxiously at Finn who is staring at them with his jaw hanging wide open.

"I…I don't know what to say. Rach after our on stage kiss I thought you and I were back together."

"I'm sorry Finn, I never wanted that kiss to happen, I was Quinn's before then." Quinn's smiled at Rachel's words, _she's mine! _

"Then I guess good luck? You're making the wrong choice Rachel."

"It's not a choice Finn, my heart has always belonged to Quinn." Quinn can't help the look on her face, it's like she just won the lotto, and honestly in her mind she did.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom." Rachel squeezes her lovers hand and walks carefully down the isle. Finn reaches out to touch her but a predatorily growl from Lion Quinn stops him.

"Don't." she growls. The rest of the club laughs at this exchange and returns to their respective business. Rachel suppresses a giggle looking back the woman she loves. _5 minutes_ she mouths.

Quinn rests her head on the window finally feeling happiness. She counts down the seconds on her watch but once 5 turns into 6 and turns into 7 Quinn decides to make sure Rachel hasn't fallen in. Non-chalauntly Quinn rises from her seat and knocks on the tiny bathroom door. "Rach it's me." She whispers. The door is cracked open and the blonde suddenly finds herself being dragged into the small room.

"That took seven." Says Rachel accusingly.

"Sorry, I didn't exactly get the message." replies Quinn, blushing. Rachel spares no time. She takes Quinn's lips with hers invading the taller girl's mouth violently.

"That was so hot, what you did to Finn, I thought he was going to piss his pants!" says Rachel as she tries to catch her breath. "Soooo sexy!"

"Mhmmm." Quinn moans as Rachel bites down on her pulse point. Quinn gets pushed down so she's sitting on the top of the toilet lid with Rachel in between her legs. She peels off the brunette's shirt revealing beautiful naturally tan skin. "Beautiful." Quinn fumbles with the complex bra clasp but finally removes it. She massages her breasts, pinching Rachel's nipples with her thumb and forefinger. "You are mine." purrs Quinn raking her nails down Rachel's abs. She slides onto her knees and pulls down Rachel's too short shorts.

"Take me Quinn." Whimpers Rachel. "I am all yours." Quinn just gazes at the treasure before her, Rachel's pink panties were soaked.

"God Rachel you are so wet, so beautiful." Whispers Quinn running one finger on the outside of the pink panties. Rachel thrusts forwards desperate for more contact making Quinn laugh. The panties are discarded and Rachel laces her fingers in Quinn's now short blonde hair.

Quinn runs her tongue across the length of Rachel's slick folds making them both shutter. She flicks the throbbing clit in front of her before taking it into her mouth. She pushes two fingers into Rachel's core feeling her walls tighten around her fingers. Quinn continues her assault with her tongue and pumps in and out faster and faster. The beautiful blonde soon had Rachel begging for more. A third finger was added.

"Say my name!" demands Quinn driving deeper and harder. "say it!"

'Quinn Quinn Quinn Quinn QUINN!" screams Rachel as she comes into Quinn Fabray's, former head cheerleader, mouth. Quinn has to reach up and cover Rachel's mouth to muffle all the noise they were making. Quinn helps Rachel ride out her orgasm as the brunette's breathing goes back to normal and she regains her balance.

"You are so beautiful when you come." Whispers Quinn into her lovers ear. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. "Shit!" they yell in unison. "Umm one second!"

"Hurry up Fabray I has to pee!" oh god Santana, Quinn knew she would never hear the end of this. The girls fix each other's hair and try to make themselves look presentable. Quinn tentatively opens the door clutching her girl's hand.

"Ah, hey Santana." Says Quinn casually.

"Hey." Says Rachel peering out from behind Quinn.

"Oh god. I think I can hold it!" Santana hurries back to her seat sending Quinn dirty looks. The two can't help but laugh. They sit down in their twin seats and cuddle under Rachel's blanket.

Quinn is almost asleep on her girlfriend's shoulder when she feels Rachel's hand slip under the waist band of her jeans. Quinn kisses the girl with the magic hand giggling through their joint lips.

"I love you Rachel." Sighs Quinn

"I love you too." Replies Rachel, and finally Quinn has found her home.


End file.
